Shadow Moses
right|150px|Bringmethehorizon sempiternal cover lg 1.jpg '''Shadow Moses '''ist eine Single der Band Bring Me The Horizon und der sechste Track von ihrem Studialbum Sempiternal. Das Lied wurde das erste mal beim BBC Radio 1 am 4. Januar 2013, um den Fans einen Vorgeschmack auf das kommende Album zu geben. Die Single wurde offiziel am 14. Januar 2014 veröffendlicht. Das Lied erreichte Platz 82 bei den UK Single Charts und Platz 2 bei den UK Rock Single Charts. Er ist nach einem Ort in einem Video Spiele namens Metal Gear Solid benannt. Lyrics |-|Englisch= Can you tell from the look in her eyes? We're going no where We live our lives like we're ready to die We're going no where Can you tell from the look in her eyes? We're going no where We live our lives like we're ready to die We're going no where I thought I'd buried you And covered the tracks You'll have to take this with your cold dead hands I thought I'd buried you We're sinking, never come. I thought I cut you loose Severed the feeling I stepped through the crack as you clamp to my shirt I thought I'd buried you We're sinking, never come. Can you tell from the look in her eyes, We're going no where. We live our life like we're ready to die, We're going no where. You can run but you'll never escape, Over and over. Will we ever see the end? We're going no where. This is sempiternal! Will we ever see the end? This is sempiternal Over and over Again and again Rise from the dead you child, Secrets don't deplete till they come to the ground, Signal the sirens, Rally the troops, Ladies and Gentlemen, It's the moment of truth. Can you tell from the look in her eyes? We're going no where. We live our lives like we're ready to die, We're going no where. You can run but never escape, Over and over again. Will we ever see the end? We're going no where. You can run but never escape, Over and over again. Will we ever see the end? We're going no where. This is sempiternal! Will we ever see the end? This is sempiternal Over and over Again and again |-|Deutsch= Kannst du es von ihrem Blick in ihren Augen erkennen? Wir gehen nirgendwo hin Wir leben unsere Leben als wären wir bereit zu sterben Wir gehen nirgendwo hin. Kannst du es von ihrem Blick in ihren Augen erkennen? Wir gehen nirgendwo hin Wir leben unsere Leben als wären wir bereit zu sterben Wir gehen nirgendwo hin. Ich dachte, ich hätte dich begraben und die Spuren beseitigt Du wirst das mit deinen kalten,toten Händen nehmen müssen Ich dachte, ich hätte dich begraben. Wir gehen unter, sterben nie. Ich dachte, ich hätte dich locker zerschnitten Die Gefühle abgetrennt Ich trat durch die Spalte als du an meinem Shirt festhielst Ich dachte, ich hätte dich begraben, Wie gehen unter, sterben nie. Kannst du es von ihrem Blick in ihren Augen erkennen? Wir gehen nirgendwo hin Wir leben unsere Leben als wären wir bereit zu sterben Wir gehen nirgendwo hin. Du kannst wegrennen, aber du wirst niemals entkommen Wieder und wieder Werden wir jemals das Ende sehen? Wir gehen nirgendwo hin. Das ist ewig! Werden wir jemals das Ende sehen? Das ist ewig! Wieder und wieder, Abermals und abermals Stehe von den Toten auf, sage euch Geheimnisse verringern sich nicht bis sie am Boden ankommen, Signalisier die Sirene, Sammel die Truppen, Meine Damen und Herren, Es ist der Moment der Wahrheit. Kannst du es von ihrem Blick in ihren Augen erkennen? Wir gehen nirgendwo hin. Wir leben unsere Leben als wären wir bereit zu sterben Wir gehen nirgendwo hin. Du kannst wegrennen, aber niemals entkommen Wieder und wieder Werden wir jemals das Ende sehen? Wir gehen nirgendwo hin. Kannst du es von ihrem Blick in ihren Augen erkennen? Wir gehen nirgendwo hin. Wir leben unsere Leben als wären wir bereit zu sterben Wir gehen nirgendwo hin. Du kannst wegrennen, aber niemals entkommen Wieder und wieder Werden wir jemals das Ende sehen? Wir gehen nirgendwo hin. Das ist ewig! Werden wir jemals das Ende sehen? Das ist ewig! Wieder und wieder, Abermals und abermals Musikvideo Am 22. Januar 2013 veröffendlichte die Band ein Musik Video für "Shadow Moses". Das Video beginnt mit einer Szene von dem Sänger Oliver Skyes, der im Schnee steht und eine Fackel in der Hand hält. Der Rest des Videos wechselt zwischen Szenen in der ein Mädchen alleine im Schnee läuft, die Band "Shadow Moses" im Schnee performt, die Band an einem Strand vor dem Meer performt und Oliver Skyes eine Fakel in der Hand hält und im Schnee in der Nacht läuft. Der Song trägt den gleichen Namen wie ein Ort (Shadow Moses Island) in der das Videospiel Metal Gear Solid spielt. Es ist eine verschneite Insel, vielleicht soll das Musikvideo diesen Ort wiederspiegeln. Sehr am Anfang des Liedes singt auch eine Frau, was auch an die Stimme bei der Eröffnung von Metal Gear Solid erinnert. Video full|center|335 px Kategorie:Singles